Father Crime: Unearthed
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: This is a one-shot Father and Son moment between Shifu and Shirong in Father Crime, just before Shirong left to continue his travels. I thought to do this because you would have thought Shifu had a lot more question then why did he leave him at the Jade Palace.


**Father Crime: Unearthed**

**This is a one-shot Father and Son moment between Shifu and Shirong in Father Crime, just before Shirong left to continue his travels. I thought to do this because you would have thought Shifu had a lot more question then why did he leave him at the Jade Palace. So stop me babbling on. Last get on with the story.**

The sent of victory swamped the air. Cries of the losers screaming in fright, running for there lives. Like dogs after a rabbit. The victors knowing another brave battle had been won. But not just a battle for their lives. But a battle of a rift. Rift that was now closed. A Father and Son rift. Reunited

Walking back from Tong fo's lair at Camelback Mountain. Shifu's head was full, and full of Questions he wanted to ask Shirong. He handed seen him for so many years. Just question, after question, after question. Came rolling in on train running at a 100 miles per hour. Racing, racing, whizzing through. Trying to bleed to the surface of his mind. His head was killing him with all this coming in. his mind was ruffled. He took deep long breaths repeating and repeating in his head inner peace… inner peace. These questions can wait until we return home. Shifu trying to get to rips he had finally getting to know his dad again. But above everything else he needed answers.

After Shifu and Tigress helped both Shirong and Po all the way up the 1000 stairs. They stood tall of what the day had brought. Po and tigress thought it best to leave the small red pandas alone. Finally he could ask him everything. But where to begin. His brain was like a jack in the box ready to explode any second. He just wanted to shout them to him. But instead of words. He hugged his father for what felt like first time. Shifu could feel his Dads embrace getting tighter. He felt the trust in his father reborn. All that hate rid that had built up inside of him. Just simple vanished. One hug. Filled the pain and suffering between them for so long. Shirong was glad to have the only part of his life he was proud of. Back in his arms. This was his second chance of a better life with his only son. And he was going to make a difference.

When they finally let go it was Shirong who plucked up the first question. "So Shifu, What happened to your leg?" that was the last question he ever wanted Shirong to ask. Shifu himself closed that door as soon as he had gained inner peace. Shifu realized that Shirong was the person who started to grow that cold shell around his heart. Just thinking about Tai Lung started ticking away in his head. His dad was going to find out that he has grandchildren. And if he didn't hear it from him, then he would find out from some else. "Dad, I… hurt my leg from…. Well by…. My adopted son Tai lung. He um... Shattered my hip and it turned into psychological pain. I can never walk like you or… the five, Po, anyone again."

Shirong's heart sank. For one he had grandchildren. And that the torture his son had been through. Shirong knew just how Shifu felt. To be the fault of your Childs unhappiness was too much to bear for the old red panda. Shirong realized that he never gave his only child the love that he needed.

"My turn, where did you go, after I sent you way. When you first came back?"

"Well I went back to where mums buried. Met up with your uncle and then started travelling again." by travelling Shifu knew he meant conning people again. 9 years alone with his father, he picked up a lot from him. Shifu knew how hard Shirong tried to be there for him after the death of his mother. And yet he hated his dad. Because of his upbringing. Shirong only told Shifu how wonderful his mother was. Never how she died or her flaws. When he looked at Shifu eyes it reflected his mothers. The fact he let go of the only thing that he had of his wife made him sick.

"Dad? I know you don't like talking about it… but how did Mum die?" that was the first question Shifu could ever remember having. His Dad bottling it up. Used to do his head in. Shifu didn't expect him to answer. It would mean the world to him if he just finally knew. Shirong thought it best not to tell him when he was twelve. And last time he was here. Shirong never got the chance to explain what happened to her. Now he thought, he was ready.

"Shifu… She die… because she was unwell." That was not what Shifu was expecting to hear, but was eager to listen. "When you where two. There wasn't enough money to feed you. With me conning people, your mum felt like she had to work. She got a waitressing job. Over time she got ill. I don't know it was. Not even the doctor knew. But her working and supporting us, it was killing her." Shirong took a moment. He put his hands over his face. And sob. Shifu gave his father a hug; he probably wasn't going to finish the story. To be honest, he didn't want to know any more. Maybe it was for the best. But Shirong carried on anyway. "About a month after you turned three, she couldn't walk. And she dies after a week. But before she died, she made me promise to love you, protected you, and never give you up. Wells I stilled lived, looks like I failed her final wish."

"No. No you didn't fail her. I think the reason you gave me up because you loved me. And you wanted the best for me. If you didn't leave me here. I would have never got Tigress or Tai lung. If it was for you I wouldn't be who I am today." Shirong gave his son a wide smile. The fact that Shifu just forgave him. And knowing he didn't fail the love of his life. Made him happier then every living soul on this planet. Smiling at his father as well. He could feel that he could trust him with anything. That's what he wanted him to be more then ever more him.

"So Shifu what's it like running the Jade Palace? Training six students got to be one hell of a job." Shirong wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. He just couldn't handle it. "Well, its fun. Don't get me wrong it's hard. But I love every minute of it. And there not just students. Their like six big kids. Well mainly Tigress. But I do love them all as if they where all my own. And I'm very proud of them." Someone who lost almost everything. Has a heart of pure gold. That was the only thing that Shirong could thing looking at him.

It was getting near dawn before Shifu and Shirong decide to call it a day. After dawn Shirong was going to leave and Shifu was going to have to watch his Father go a third time. But he was prepared to let him go this time. He now knew that it was only fair that they got on with there lives. But he would make Shirong promised to come and see when ever he wanted to. That he would be welcomed with open arms. That bond between them was now and forever sealed.

….

The dawn fell up on the valley. The golden light flow cross the land. All the grass and tress lit with a warm glow. The wind moved everything in a graceful motion. With the birds waking up. All you could hear was the sweet song of all the birds. The breeze of the sweet wind on your face making you feel at home. The morning made the valley live up to it's name. it was very peaceful. Shifu lead his to the top of the thousand stairs case.

"I'll see you sooner this time, son. I promise. You know, I was correct those many years ago; this place was a worthier home to you than any I could ever could ever provide."

"And that's why you left me here?" Shifu asked to just see if he was right last night.

Shirongs eyes widen. His voice was shakened a bit"Well that and, I was a jerk." Shirong mummbled the last part. Hopong his son wouldn't hear. That he admitted he was wrong.

Shifu smiled "Have something for you." Shifu reched into his rob to reavel his fathers locket. "I hope you don't mind, I changed the picture." When Shirong opened it. He smiled. Shifu had changed the picture of him, to: when he and his son are both adaults. Together as a family.

Shirong closed the locket and looked up to his son "Shifu, I can't possibly express the full _drestitpercity_ of my…" He closed his mouth when he looked at Shifus face. He was giving him that look to say. You want your mouth. "yes" a Father and a son huged for the last time before he walked down the steps. Shifu smiled at him and couldn't wait till his dad to come back next time. Which Po spoild his moment by rushing in a blabbing on as useaul. With a hand full of coins.

"Shifu look, Shirong left me all then coins be tricked me out of." Po was bouncing happerly to see his masters reaction.

Shifu looked at Po as if he had no head "That doesn't sound like my father." Shifu was shocked. Perhaps Shirong had changed. No he would never give up conning people. Even to his life. He wouldn't. Shifu then got out his money pouch and emptyed it. For nothing to fall. "Ahh, empty money pouch, that's my father. I knew I shouldn't've hugged him." Shifu knew that he was never going to change. And he liked it that way.

"Haha, well Shifu, it's like your old man said, "you are utterly _provestrickable" _Po was happy to see his master. Well so happy. He took that moment to irritate him.

Now that was one thing he wanted gone about his father his stupid words. That made no sence. "Po…" but that one. He used that word to complete people, so it wasn't all that bad. "I guess I am."

**Please read and review **


End file.
